


The Carousel

by engel82



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engel82/pseuds/engel82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a fair that comes to Beacon Hills every summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Carousel

**Author's Note:**

> Written before season 3 aired, for [this](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/engel82/12695152/85565/85565_900.jpg) prompt @ writerverse.

There’s a fair that comes to Beacon Hills every summer. The whole town smells like cotton candy and corn dogs, and this year it seems to be what everyone needs to forget about the “animal attacks.”

It’s the first time in 7 years Isaac’s been here, and even though he’s walking between seniors and families, Isaac feels too old to be there. This belongs to another life when his mother was still around, when his father still acted like one. It belongs to the summer nights when the town hadn't been shaken by the Hale fire, and when he didn't know how it feels to lose people you loved.

He stops in front of the carousel and leans against the frame. The same song plays over and over like his memories of this place; the way he and Emma Hale used to laugh as they went up and down on the horses, how it never seems to last long enough.

It’s bittersweet, and it tugs at his heart. For all the time he had spent wishing she had been at his house when the fire happened, Isaac hasn’t thought about her in a long time. It doesn’t hurt like it used to, her memory. He sees her in Derek, dark hair and green eyes. The way they both cared when no one else seemed to. Maybe that’s why it’s easier now.

He hears Derek walking toward him, leaning next to him on the fence. Isaac doesn’t say anything but wonders if they share the same memories of her. If Derek saw her for the way she used to be with Isaac, or if he remembers her as the annoying sister Isaac knew she could be.

“Emma used to love this ride,” Derek says, and Isaac nods.

“Yeah, me too.”

“The song drove me crazy, but it’s the only ride she enjoyed.”

Isaac laughs. “No. She just knew how much you hated it.” Derek smiles and Isaac sees _her_. “You remind me of her.”

Derek sighs, but doesn’t reply. They stare at the carousel going in circles until the sun begins to set, listen to the laughter of families around them until they can’t stand the melody anymore, and when they finally leave the fair, Isaac doesn’t feel so alone anymore.


End file.
